A long way to happiness
by MsDracula
Summary: There are a lot of obstacles to defeat to get to happiness. Story better than the summary. Involves kidnap and abuse.
1. Chapter 1: Everythings fine, for now

Chapter 1: Everythings fine, for now.

Erins pov.

I put my newly brought clothes into my wardrobe. My room is starting to feel more homely now. With personal touches here and there. I cant say that everything feels homely, but its as homely as it gets when you live with a family of vampires.

Ingrid is, well, Ingrid. She hasnt tried anything decieving since the Sethius incident. She tries to help keep the truce together. And helps with the blood banks, which although is helping everyone, is still very suspicious of her.

Betrand is still here. Although his mission has been completed, and defeated, he has stuck around. He seems to have saw the error of his ways and is more than happy rounding up street vamps and getting them to give the blood banks a go. I still dont trust him to a full extent though, an obvious reason being he wears Sethius' bone around his neck.

The Count has been as _cheerful_ as always. He doesnt like the idea of a truce, that vampires should be biting breathers till dawn. But has yet to attempt to stop it.

Wofie has become like a little brother to me. Ive started to teach him to read and write, but we spend a lot of the time drawing. I must have brought hundrends of pads of paper and millions of coloring pens since we started. He cheers me up after a long day a converting vampires to the new way of life.

And that leaves Vlad. The most kind and thoughtful vampire that exists. The chosen one. The future grand high vampire. My boyfriend. We've never spoke about it, especially with everything going on. We've not seen each other much since the Sethius incident, but I woke up to find a note and some money, the note telling me to go shopping for some new clothes.

So here I am, just closing my wardrobe and about to spin around when I feel a breeze. I know who it is. I turn around and I stare into the eyes of Vlad dracula. He stares into my eyes aswell, no expression on his face. Then he reaches up and strokes my neck. I lean into his touch and close my eyes.

"Have fun?", he asks.

"Nothings fun without you", I open my eyes to see him give a sweet smile.

These moments are heat stopping. We hardly get to see each other, but thats about to change now. Everything has been sorted with the blood banks, its just the matter of keeping it under control.

"Erin", my thoughts get interppted by Vlad.

"What, sorry", I ask.

"I said whats wrong".

"Vlad, we never get to see each other. With everything going on. The only time we spend together is when were tracking vampires and even then Betrand and Jonno are with us. Its just, you know, exahusting".

I look at Vlad whos diverted his eyes to the floor. Its not his fault. If anything hes making things a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry, Erin. I think of you all day and everytime I get ready to see you something else comes up, I just...", I stop him and put a finger to his lips.

"Vlad, you dont need to apologise. Its just that I, um", I pause, thinking of how to say it. I dont know if he feels the same way, or if hes even forgiven me for all the secrets I kept from him.

"You what, Erin, whats wrong", he asks beneath my finger, worry showing on his face.

"Nothings wrong, Vlad. Completly the opposite actually. I just...", I decided to just tell it how it is. I take a deep breath and say, "I love you, Vlad".

I look up and see Vlads eyes widen. I take my finger away feeling self concious. I take a step back but Vlad grabs one of my hands in both of his.

He stops me and lifts my chin up. "I love you too, Erin".

I see in his eyes hes telling the truth. My body flushes with emotion. In this moment Im so happy. Im so happy I dont think twice about closing my eyes and reaching up towards Vlad. He closing the distance and our lips meet. Its the first time we've kissed since the carthepian feast. Except this is different. This time my life isnt on the line. This time we both have feelings for each other. As we brake apart, because I need to breathe, I look at Vlad and see a wide smile across his face.

"Wow", Vlad says, and we both burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: A shock announcement

A shock announcement.

Vlads pov.

"Wow". It just comes out my mouth. But we both end up laughing. I just look at her as the stares down at the floor."Arent you going to say something?".

She looks up from the floor, the smile gone from her face. "Vlad, this cant happen. We cant be together. I'll be a burden. You...", this time I put my finger on her mouth.

"You are not a budren, Erin. In fact if it wasnt for you, I dont think I could do this". By this time her eyes are glazy. She never cries in public, if at all. I put my arms around her and pull her closer as she buries her head in my chest. "We'll get through this. Together".

After a minute she pulls away and looks at me. "Together, forever"

This time I make the move and as closes the distance. To show that I mean what I said. I pull away this time, knowing that she needs to breath. She moans, earing a giggle from me. As I reach up to place a strand of hair behind her ear I say, "I will always protect you, not matter what. Im nothing without you". She gives a soft smile.

I take her hand and lead her to my room where we sit on the sofa. She lays down and puts her head on my lap and I stroke her hair. Within 2 minutes shes asleep, I look over at the clock which says its midnight. No wonder she tired, I think.

I put my head back against the sofa and try to find sleep. Im so tired I cant. My eyes open as Erin moves slightly.

Vlad, she says. I smile. Shes dreaming.

I try to sleep again. I just drift off when someone shouts.

"VLADDY, COME HERE NOW".

I jump and so does Erin. I just make it in time to stop her falling off the sofa. I look at the clock. Its half past midnight.

"What was that", she half shouts, half whispers. "I was having a really nice dream".

I chuckle lightly. "I know".

She looks at me and blushes. Which makes my chuckle more.

"We better go and see what dad wants", I say. She nods in agreement and we both get up to go to the thrown room.

/

We both enter the thrown room holding hands. Dads sitting in his thrown and puts his paper down as he sees us.

"Arrrrr, Vladdy. Guess what. Ive arranged everything. Its in two days and everyones coming. Its going to be perfect".

"Whats going on dad. What have you done this time?".

"Why your ball ofcourse. Youre betrothal ball".


	3. Chapter 3: The shock sinks in

**Chapter 3: The shock sinks in.**

Erins pov.

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I shook my head to make sure this was real.

"What do you mean a betrothel ball?", I asked, in barley a whisper.

The count didnt answer, as always. To him its like I dont even exist. After all I'm only Vlad brether, ex-slayer girlfriend.

"ANSWER HER", Vlad yelled, and the room shook.

The count looked unaffected. And looked at Vlad.

"I dont answer to breathers, let alone a slayer".

I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes. Feeling faint and sick. Then I felt hands on my shoulders and jumped. It was Vlad.

"Erin, Erin. Speak to me". Vlad says gently shaking my shoulders. Eyes full of worry.

I shake my head, brathing heavily. Seconds later I turn on my heel and rushed for the bathroom.

The last thing I hear is Vlad saying, "Well talk about this later, Dad".

/.

Vlads pov.

I run at vampire speed to find Erin. I hear her before I see her. I walk into her room and into the her bathroom. I see her knelt down in front of the toilet. I walked over to her and rub her back. After a few minuites she reaches up and flushes the toilet. I gently pull her down onto my lap and she lays across my legs, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We'll find a way out of this. Dont worry". I say soothingly, stroking her hair.

She shakes her head. "Vlad, your dads trying to break us up. What better way than for you to get married".

I shake my head. "No Erin. Im not getting married. I love you. And always will. I want you to be my wife and queen. And I...". I stop, realising what I just said.

Erin looks up at me with tear stained cheeks. "Your wife and queen, Vlad I...".

"Sorry, Erin. I didnt know I was saying. Im sorry".

"Dont be sorry, Vlad. Thats what I want to", she replies.

"What, Erin. Are you su...", But I am cut off by the meeting of our lips. She so fierce. She slants her month and a place my hand on the back of her neck. She twists her fingers through my hair and pulls at it, causing me to moan. And then I pull back, knowing she needs to breath.

"Vlad, I want to be with you forever. If that means I have to become one of you then so be it".

Im speechless. Never did I think I would her her say those words. Especially the part of becoming a vampire. I must of been pulling a face because all of a sudden Erins on her feet and backing away.

"Thats not what you want really, is it. You didnt mean it, any of it". Her voice raising with every new word.

"Erin, calm down". I get up and walk over to her. I lift her head up with my finger so shes looking at at me. "I meant every single word. You just suprised me. Every single word I said, I mean it all".

She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up and spin her around in what space we have. I put her back down and we both smile widely.

"So, um, how do I do this?".

"Do what Vlad?". I could see the worry on her face.

I take her hand in mine and take through to my room.


	4. Chapter 4: The proposal

**Chapter 4: The proposal.**

Erins pov.

Vlad takes my hand in his and leads my through to his room. When we get there he goes over to his shelf and grabs something. Then he walks back over to me with a straight face. Im about to ask him whats wrong when he grabs my hand and gets down on one knee. I freeze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Erin, you are my love and my life. Without you Im nothing. If it wasnt for you, I would have never excepted what I am. Without you my  
life is not worth living, so I ask you this. Will you promise to be be by my side forever. To love and advise me forever. Will you marry me?".

I let a few tears fall down my cheeks. In his eyes he is sincere and caring. And just looking at him, I know my answer. I nod my head. "Yes, Vlad. Yes, yes and million times yes".

His straight face turned into one of a really happy person, and his mouth turned into a wide grin. He takes out a ring, which he must have got from his shelf, and places it on my finger. Then we seal the deal with a kiss.

/.

Vlads pov.

Im so happy. She said yes. I dont know what I would have done if she said no. We're now on the sofa, Erin fell asleep in my arms half and hour ago, but Im too happy to sleep. I look down to see the ring on her finger. I have to keep pinching myself to make sure its real. This means were going to be together forever. Everything Ive wanted since I was a kid is coming true. Surely nothing can stop this happiness.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the family

**Chapter 5: Telling the family.**

Erin pov.

I wake up and my eyes dart around the room until I realise where I am. In Vlads room. Still in his arms. I crawl deeper into his embrace and look at the clock. Its half past 7, but I decided I was happy enough where I am.

"Morning, soon to be Mrs Dracula. How you feeling". I smile as he whispers into my ear and shiver at the way his accent rolls off his tongue.

"Couldnt be better", I reply, turning around to face him. When Im facing him his eyes flutter open and a small smile appears on his face.

"Me neither". He pulls me closer. "We better get changed".

I look down and realise Im still wearing my clothes from yesterday. "Yes, lets". We both get up and walk over to the door. I turn around as we reach the door. "See you in a minute".

In reply he smiles and waits for me to walk away before he closes the door.

/.

10 minutes later Ive had a shower and got changed. Smiling all the way through. I grab my school bag and hesitate. For the first time I look at the ring. Its detailed perfectly, its not like any other rings Ive seen before. Yet Ive seen this design before. My thoughts are intereppted by a knock on the door. I pick up my bag ad walk over to open it.

"You ready?", Vlad asks, grabbing my hand.

"Yes", I reply. We walk down the hall, and Im so I thought I didnt realise we were going the wrong way. "Vlad, were are we going?". I ask tugging on my hand.

"Breakfast", he replies like its obvious.

"We never go to breakfast, Vlad".

"No, but we have some news the family would love to know now, dont we". He turns and smiles.

I have mixed emotions. Happiness because Vlad is mine forever. And worry because of what they'll try to do to stop it. Vlad notices and stops.

"We dont have to do this, you kniw. But it means the ball wont happen. I already have my bride".

"No, lets do this", I smile and we continue down the hall.

/.

Vlads pov.

We both enter the dining room and as expected everyones around the table. Dad, Ingrid, Wolfie and Betrand. I lead Erin over to the table and hold out a chair for her to sit. She smiles and I push her under the table. All the time Dads eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Why are you so cheerful?". Trust Ingrid to be the first to be the one to break the silence.

"Well, Ingrid. Whats not to be happy about. Im about to be married and spend my life in happiness". As soon as I say these words Ingrids mouth drops open, Betrand looks at me wide eyes, Wolfie remains unfazed and the Count widens his smile.

"Well, Vladdy. I see youve accepted your betrothel then. I cant wait until tomorrow, I...".

I put my hand up. "No, Dad. Ive already chose my bride". I smile inside as his grin shoots downwards.

"Well, whom might that be then". He asks.

I look over at Erin. and she nods her head. I reach over and take her hand in mine. Then I turn her hand over to reveal the ring.

"Who else but Erin", I reply.

/.

Erins pov.

"Who else but Erin". These words make me smile. That is until the back of my neck is grip by a very strong hand. The Counts hand.

"This, breather. And how DARE you give her this sacred ring". He shouts. While the others remain staring at Vlad, waiting for his reaction.

I wince slightly as his grip tightens. Then its gone. I open my eyes to see his Vlad, his arm outstretched and eyes black.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER", I turn around to see the Cont against the wall, gripping his neck.

I grab the back of my neck. Vlad turns to look at me and his eyes turn back to normal. He drops his arm, causing the Count to fall. And ruahes to me, placing his hands over mine.

"Are you ok?", he asks.

I nod my head, but wince again at the pain. Vlad looks over at the Count.

"If you do anything like that again I'll slay you myself", he warns the Count calmly.

"You gave her that sacred ring, I didnt think you were that stupid Vladdy. Anyway you cant marry a breather. The ball shall still go ahead".

"Vlads going to chage me", I speak up. Vlad stops rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes, yes. If you say so", the Count replies, sounding board. "Untill then, Vlad will find a vampire bride".

With those words, Vlad takes my hand and we leave the table.


End file.
